


Be my Steady Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I need to write this out, M/M, No not me, Warning: attempted suicide, based on my life, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel is in the hospital for the third time in two months. First time was involuntary, the second time he admitted himself and the third time, someone set him off and he admitted himself again. Sam doesn’t know how much longer he can take. He’s a rock but he’s breaking too.





	Be my Steady Rock

Sam read the text over and over again. He didn’t know what to think. He sat on the couch and tried his best not to cry, which was something he wanted to do. His brother was angry but Castiel knew something was wrong.

The three of them went to Gabriel’s house and he wasn’t there at all. They looked everywhere. His phone was on the table. After hours of looking, someone called and said they found him, but they wouldn’t tell Sam where Gabriel was. Later on, they finally told him and it made Sam even more upset. That night Sam got to talk to him and Gabriel apologized for scaring him. He told him about the bad thoughts and it scared him. He wasn’t thinking.

He wasn’t thinking about anything. He had taken a drive to the bridge but an officer stopped him and had taken him to the hospital. He was there for three days and finally he was sent home. Sam got to see him later that week and not even a week later, Sam found out he was in the hospital _again_ but this time, he had admitted himself. An officer found him sleeping on the side of the road and had taken him to the hospital again.

A few weeks pass and everything is good and Gabriel is going to therapy and doing better and then suddenly he’s not, because he gets a text that he’s in the hospital for the third time and he had admitted himself for the second time. Someone had set him off in a spiral because someone had said something really negative to him and he had taken it to heart. He went to his therapist and told them what he was thinking and he was taken to the hospital. Sam hoped he was getting the help he needed. Mary told him he was Gabriel’s rock and that Gabriel was his.

If He was Gabriel’s rock, and Gabriel was his, then they were both breaking.


End file.
